


Don't Go Out Alone

by erifish14



Category: Day6 (Band), Kpop - Fandom
Genre: Day 6, F/M, Fluff, Halloween, Reader-Insert, Scary, dowoon, kpop, krock - Freeform, vamp!Dowoon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-01
Updated: 2017-11-01
Packaged: 2019-01-27 19:42:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12589168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/erifish14/pseuds/erifish14
Summary: It's halloween and you're wandering the streets alone at night.Surely nothing can go wrong





	Don't Go Out Alone

A light breeze whistled through the trees, disturbing an otherwise quiet night. A nearly full moon and a couple streetlights were your only company as you made your way down the street, arms wrapped tight around your body for warmth.

 

Cursing at your neglect to grab a jacket before heading out, you walked a little faster, heart pumping loudly as a lump began to grow in your throat.

 

You weren’t used to the soundtrack of this neighborhood; every rustle of leaves sent chills down your spine, every click of your heels on the sidewalk gave you goosebumps. A couple children screamed a few blocks away and you jumped, your heel catching on a crack in the sidewalk and sending you to the ground.

 

“I knew these things were a bad idea…” Grumbling you wiped at the dirt on your legs and winced at the sight of the scrape on your knee.

 

Standing, you tried to ignore the prick of heat behind your eyes, threatening tears, your frustration at this unfamiliar street, and your lack of a jacket over this stupid costume, choosing to focus instead at being angry at your boyfriend for failing to meet you like he said he would.

 

The two of you were supposed to meet at a nearby bus stop and go to a Halloween party together, but he never showed. Since he wasn’t picking up his phone, you figured he was already at the party and was too busy, or it was too loud there, and he couldn’t get to it, and decided to walk by yourself. Now it was half an hour later and you were completely lost.

 

Teeth chattering, you winced as a trail of warm blood leaked from your scrape, the feeling of it trailing down your leg highly uncomfortable.

 

Heaving a sigh, you continued down the street, barely making it a few more steps before a deep voice whispered by your ear, “ _Your scent is intoxicating…”_

 

Screaming, you pitched forward, falling to the ground and flipping your body, hands and a foot up towards the dark figure, ready to claw and kick this pervert until he was pulp on the sidewalk.

 

The figure let out a low chuckle, its vibrations rattling your panicked bones.

 

" _Why so frightened? I only want to… SUCK YOUR BLOOD!!!”_

 

Finishing with a terrible accent, Dowoon let out a loud laugh, nearly falling over himself as he clutched his stomach.

 

“YOON DOWOON, YOU JERK!!!”

 

Pushing yourself up, you immediately body tackled Dowoon, sending the drummer tumbling to the ground with a startled yelp, and, despite your anger, you couldn’t help but let out a giggle at his expression when you took him down.

 

Stepping over him, you crossed your arms and glared. “Yah! That really scared me! Where have you been??”

 

“Ahh, I’m sorry! I missed the bus and had to get a later one. I was going to catch up to you, but the opportunity to scare you was too good to miss.” He grinned widely at you as he stood back up, his tall frame easily dwarfing yours.

 

His schoolboy grin quickly melted your anger, but you couldn’t let him get out of it that easily. Putting on a pout, you turned away from him, arms holding your sides, eyes cast down. “You’re so mean… Making me walk all alone at night…”

 

From the corner of your eye you could see Dowoon freeze, his grin falling and immediately being replaced by worry. Inwardly, you grinned. Time for the final blow…

 

Bringing a hand to your face, you pressed the back of it to your mouth and worked a sob into your voice. “It was so s-scary out here, and then y-you just;;;”

 

“J-jagiya;; I didn’t- I’m so sorry, I wasn’t- I wasn’t thinking. I just, I thought.. I’m so sorry, please don’t be upset.” Gulping, he pulled you into his arms, his vampire cape swirling around the two of you and creating a cocoon of warmth. Melting lightly in his embrace, you let out a little giggle and wrapped your arms around his middle. He pulled back slightly, face etched in confusion as you smiled at him. “Y-you--!!!”

 

“Make it up to me~”

 

“Ahhh;;; You completely played me! I thought you were really mad!”

 

“I was! But you’re cute enough that I forgive you for scaring me.”

 

Dowoon let out a sigh of relief, his head falling forward to rest against yours. “Thank goodness… I don’t think I could handle it if you were really mad at me.”

 

“I said I forgave you for scaring me; I didn’t say I forgave you for leaving me alone.”

 

Letting out a contemplative hum, Dowoon leaned back, eyes scanning the street as he thought for a moment. Finally, he smiled down at you. “Will this make it up to you?”

 

Lightly, he pressed his lips to yours, arms tightening to hold you securely against his body. You smiled, a light laugh leaving you as he pulled away. “It’s a start~”

 

Dowoon let out a whiny ‘Jagiyaaaa;;’ as you laughed, stepping out of his embrace and pulling him down the street.

 

“Come on! The party is still going and I hear there are lots of games there. Win me something and I’ll forgive you.”

 

Laughing, Dowoon caught up to your stride and pulled you down a different street. You blushed lightly at your lack of direction before matching his wide smile with your own as he turned back to look at you. “I’ll win you every prize they have! And afterwards, _YOUR BLOOD IS MINE!!_ ”


End file.
